Talk:Mine
Hi (5,19) 5,19 mine entrance....where is it. It sure is hidden... : It's a little above and left of the center of the map, below the rock and to the left of the tree. Mines sorting Please use the european direction of reading for sorting: row by row, from north to south, and in each row, from west to east. It is much more practical and much easier to use than the old illegible sorting. Thank you — Ethaniel 13:41, 21 February 2007 (UTC) : The sorting you've undone was West to East, North to South, nothing much wrong and more readable. Also, non-breaking spaces may clutter the code, but make that all cells in the table have their borders. --Lirielle 14:02, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :edit: And please avoid breaking navigation by removing links. --Lirielle 14:04, 21 February 2007 (UTC) :oh, I forgot to say: many coordinated tables in the wikia use this way of sorting, so you need to consider the global impact too. --Lirielle 14:12, 21 February 2007 (UTC) ::As a miner, I use this table every day, or more precisely, I *try* to use this table: this sorting is absolutly impossible to use easily, I wonder if you're a Miner (or perhaps are you using only one or two mines)... The sorting I've done is the “natural” direction of reading, for instance when you're reading this text. If lumberjacks and other gathering profession have illegible tables and don't mention that they can't use it, it's not my fault, but if you want, I'll use the natural sorting on all the tables in the wikia. ::This table is the only one in the wikia to use non-breaking spaces, because there is the option « style="empty-cells:show" » that makes the NBSPs completly useless because all cells in the table have their borders. ::I don't removed any link. ::Under the table, the text « Note: Since v1.17, the design of some rooms have changed ... » is a text that I have written (see history) before the railway system, and it is today false (the mines haven't been extended as I thought they would be). And I consider that I have the right to remove a false text that I have wrote myself. ::The section « New Mines 20.02.2007 » is already mentionned in the table => useless => to be removed. ::I don't want to enter in a stupid edit war, so from now, I let you maintain all informations about miner, mines and ores (for instance, I let you measure yourself repop time of ores (excepted Iron, Copper and Bronze that I've already done) and explain complete mechanism of repop with associated values). ::Here is my last contribution for the profession of miner in the english wikia, or more probably my last contribution in the entire english wikia (so, for instance, I let you measure the base XP giving by monsters and explain the XP calculation in case of multi-players vs. multi-monsters), I don't want to waste my time by giving informations that will be reverted. — Ethaniel 00:31, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::Hmmm. You made some points. Let's go quickly through your comments. :::Yes, I'm a lvl 81 miner^^ but it doesn't mean I like hopping through mines like you seem to do ;). So yes, I do use the table. :::I don't know if there's something like a "natural sorting" in such tables. (Note that my preference goes to hierarchical lists per area, I hate tables like this one because they're hard to read and use, whatever the sorting key.) Whether you look N/S then W/E or the other way round doesn't matter much. To me "natural sorting" is sorting on first colum first. Honestly...I hadn't even noticed that the table WAS sorted, this says much about this sorting being "natural". But then, I'm not there to impose my view and if the community wants it another way, discussion is always open (like here). I did find necessary to revert for the reasons mentioned in my previous post, i.e. consistency within the wikia (which again doesn't mean that things can't be changed, just that we need to consider the global impact and plan consequently.) :::About the nbsps, you're wrong to think that it's the only table in the wikia to use them... to the contrary. But thx for the html tip! :::It seems that I was wrong about a link having disappeared and I apologize for that. :::Other edits are welcome, they disappeared because of the global revert but this doesn't mean that they can't be reinstated. :::For the rest, just one comment: don't take it so badly... --Lirielle 01:14, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :::Edit: though the suggested CSS statement seems neater, it gives very poor results in terms of browser support, so I'm sticking to the widespread nbsp trick for now. (BTW, the statement style="empty-cells:show" WAS in the code, it just did not work for me) --Lirielle 01:25, 22 February 2007 (UTC) :Im been trying to do a little of research to try to resolve this Coordinate system, Geographic coordinate system its more stated when talking about geographic coordinates its use first the longitude (vertical) then the latitude (horizontal) so my guess its thats where Ethaniel ideas come, but then if we pay attention Dofus its using a Cartesian coordinate system that works with horizontals and verticals (at inverse order from geographic coordinate system) from what I saw, but I did not fine any place where they could tell me how to manage in a specific way a listings of coordinates, now in a way to see the Cartesian map Dofus manages it totally inverse, north is minus and south is positive, well with a little creativity thats easy to think my guess is when they started the map they only did the amakna village then added the astrub then brakmar and bonta, etc so if we go to an mathematical system its also weird as the nort zones are negative and south zones are positive. Any case we may have been doing it wrong and Ethaniel may be correct but until some one is able to provide some solid reference, will stay the same. :About the [ ] against of the ( ) please see Our style guide --Cizagna (Talk) 22:03, 22 February 2007 (UTC) ::Ankama's peculiar inversion of the vertical coordinates is quite standard in the programming world, where graphic programmers are used to the origin being in the top left corner of the screen, and write pixels going right, then down. It certainly is a very annoying and unfamliar system to use, but hey, that's just the way it is. ::Otherwise, for sorting, I certainly find that Y should be the main sorting coordinates. Then go North from South (ie, go from positive from negative). Am I the only one thinking in Amakna in terms of North/South first? It's probably from reading maps, I guess... I think this would make reading the table easier (and gods I use it a lot) :::Probably not the only one, but you'll certainly find supporters of the other direction. (About this being 'unfamiliar', this is purely subjective, as it is the contrary for me and we obviously have a different education or habit on that point.) Now, I really don't understand the point, probably because I do not understand the way you use the page. Say you're looking for a mine. There are different approaches. OK, you seem to be searching on the coords. Say you're in 0,0 and looking for a mine. Are you going to find the -2,4 mine quicker if it is sorted on Y rather than on X? Are you going to find the nearest mine if it is sorted on Y rather than on X? I don't think so, but you can try and convince me ;) :::I always thought that such a table does NOT appropriately answer to a geographical search. A more efficient geographical approach would be to classify mines by area/subarea rather than sorting by coords. :::That being said, another approach of using the page is to look for mines with a specific type of ore, and the new sorting function is very helpful and efficient there (and needs a table, not a categorized list). Say I want to mine gold, I sort on the Gold column to know where are the mines with the most gold veins. :::Changing from X sort to Y sort is just a click away, so there isn't much point on discussing this further (except for the numeric sorting issue, which is independant from our wikia) :::--Lirielle 08:23, 5 July 2007 (UTC) Mine at -24 "There is another way in"? How? AdventuresOfASquirrel T 12:28, 1 February 2008 (UTC) New Mine There is a new mine since the update to 2.0. I did not know how to update the mine listing , so... Mine entrance -22, -47 has 2 Silver and an elevator. Mine entrance -24, -47 enter via mine at -22, -47 has 2 Bronze, 3 Copper, 1 Tin, 1 Silver, 10 Bauxite. Entrance to mine contains 1 Silver must drop through the grate in front of the silver to access the rest of the mine (4 rooms) each room has aggro mobs of level 260 and up with the final room containing an aggro Mega Legendary Crackler. Mobs contain level 90+ Kanigers, 60+ Plains Crackler and 40+ Blops. 2 Clover, 2 Freyesque Orchids and 2 Edelweiss are also accessible on the plateau before entering mine. -- Tincup 8:16 PM, 28 August 2010. :There is? I can't seem to find anything at the co ords you gave. Galrauch (talk) 11:02, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Oops, put in the wrong coordinates, sorry...-22, -'27', and -24,'-27' sorry about that. Tincup 7:05 AM, August 30, 2010 ::Then you mean Mega Plain Crackler, not Mega Legendary Crackler? AdventuresOfASquirrelzz 11:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) (-24, -27) As referenced above, there is indeed a mine at this location. I wrote this out since there's no description above on how to get there: (1) Take Coast Road in Cania to the stairs on -28, -26. (2) Right on -27,-27. (3) Take the wire thingy to -25,-27. (4) Right to -24, -27. If you cross the bridge, you'll be on the other side of the giant Cania mountain chain. So don't. :) Instead, go inside the cave at the top of the screen. There's one silver vein with a trap door in front of it. Fall down the trap door and you're in a room with an (aggressive!) mob of typical Cania stuff (Plain Cracklers, Blops, etc.) In the lower right, there's another pit which takes you down to a larger room, also with an aggressive mob and more veins (just as the fellow above described). That's as far as I got -- I was on a noob character just trying to get over to the Rocky Road zaap. (I suppose it's also possible to get there from the opposite shortcut on the east side of the mountains.) (talk) 08:51, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and for the sake of completeness: if you DO cross the bridge at -24, -27, you wind up in a very small mine with no aggressive mobs and 2 veins of silver at -22, -27. (talk) 08:53, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Silicate Looks like Ankama have started adding Silicate (and possibly Dolomite) to some of the new mines. Have found 3 silicate inside -1,-42, and there's at least one dolomite on Frigost Island. Does anyone with the talent for making the "prettytables" feel like adding an extra column or two for these minerals? Keij (talk) 14:34, December 8, 2014 (UTC) : Done. Revil-Nunor 04:20, December 9, 2014 (UTC) Mine Names Dofus has apparently named each mine. I don't know how long this has been done but I think it would be great to add a column to the table and have the mine name added and/or have the link from the mine coords lead to a page where the mine name is listed. Just a thought for improving the wiki. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 01:29, April 18, 2016 (UTC) : As the Mine:x,y was the format used from the start, I just added the new names as redirects to the corresponding mine, also, I don't think Mines are fully done. If anyone wants to reverse the format, feel free to. : When is anything in Dofus ever "fully done"? If I knew how to change the format of this wiki, I might try it. You are too busy so I will research how to do this. Just as in game I am way too noobish and I just keep trolling instead of really making any real contributions. TailsHornsHalos (talk) 19:38, April 18, 2016 (UTC)